If Everyone Cared
by shadowmancer711
Summary: Just a weird little idea I had while listening to Nickelback. Songfic about Axel and Roxas. The song is If Everyone Cared by Nickelback. Rated T for safety. Hope you enjoy!


Yeah, I got this idea for a songfic, because I was listening to Nickelback, and I was thinking about Akuroku, and this is the result. I think it's dumb, but whatever. I don't own Axel, or Roxas, or any of the other Organization XIII members. But oh my, if I did… Muahaha… Ahem, If Everyone Cared by Nickelback, on the album All the Right Reasons, is also not mine. Enjoy.

If Everyone Cared

A black void appeared at the entrance of the gleaming white castle which overlooked the dark city. A lanky tall man of about 20 emerged, although, neither the age nor the classification of "man" suited him. He was a Nobody, and he had been around for quite some time. His name was Axel, Number VIII, The Flurry of Dancing Flames.

Sighing heavily, he walked through the doors of the castle and climbed his way up the stairs. Not acknowledging any of the other Organization members he passed, he made his way towards his room. As he approached his door, he thought he heard faint piano music, followed by guitars. Puzzled, and with a sly smirk on his face, he set off in the direction of the noise, ready to use it as blackmail on whoever was listening to it. He walked down the hall, his grin widening as he got closer, until he came to the source of it, and his expression became one of shock. He was at Roxas' door. Opening it quietly, he poked his head in the door to see Roxas standing there, his back to the door, swaying with the music playing. Axel swallowed hard. His affection towards Number XIII had only grown stronger as their friendship deepened.

Suddenly, a voice kicked in, and Roxas began to sing along. 'Wow…,' Axel thought quietly, 'The kid can really sing… He's much better than Demyx.' Smiling to himself, Axel began focusing on the words pouring from Roxas' mouth, from the very heart he lacked.

"From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive"

Axel stood transfixed, wondering if Roxas was listening to this song just in hopes that Axel would find him like this. He shook his head. Hope was for Somebodies, not a Nobody like him. He continued to listen, secretly wishing for Roxas to turn around to face him.

"If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died

And I'm singing

Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive"

Alive. There was a concept Nobodies couldn't really accept. Except, of course, those who believed they didn't need hearts to feel. Axel had believed it from the start, and Roxas had agreed with him. It was probably why they had gotten along so well. He sighed quietly to himself, and turned back to watch the blond boy sing.

"And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died"

While the guitars took over, Axel stood dumbstruck in Roxas' doorway. He and Roxas had always laughed and said they'd show Xemnas and the others that you didn't need a heart to feel, and that they were wrong. It was as though Roxas was singing to him. Axel found himself transfixed by this blond haired boy. The redhead stared avidly, eager to hear what came next, yet somehow still afraid.

"And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be"

Axel smiled and remembered all the times the two of them would lay on the top of the castle and just gaze out at all the other worlds, their stars twinkling, and just be with one another. Then his face lit up in realization. "If they could love like you and me…," Roxas had sang. Axel stared at the younger boy. Could Roxas really love him? He knew for sure that it would be returned, for if there was ever a Nobody he loved, it would be Roxas. He let out a slight gasp, and Roxas spun quickly, a worried look on his face which quickly melted away when he saw it was Axel. Motioning him in with an eager smile on his face, the younger Nobody shut the door and continued to sing, his deep azure eyes never leaving Axel's emerald ones.

"If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
When nobody died...

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died

We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died"

His face red, Roxas smiled at Axel. "Well, what did you think?" he asked quietly. Axel smiled in return. "Well, your voice is certainly better than Demyx's." He laughed, and Roxas laughed with him. His face turned more serious. "Did you mean for me to hear you?" he asked, a twinge of something Roxas couldn't identify in his voice. Axel looked away quickly, and Roxas reached out a hand to his chin, turning his face so that their eyes locked, and nodded. "I meant everything I said, and when I heard the song, I thought of you. I saw you coming back in the castle, and I put it on, hoping you'd hear it and find me," he said seriously. Axel smiled, and asked, "So you said you love me, even though Nobodies like us can't fe-," and suddenly his words were cut off, because Roxas crashed his lips into Axel's. The redhead was pushed backwards onto the bed, Roxas on top of him. Axel licked Roxas' lips and was allowed entry to the younger Nobody's mouth. He wrapped both arms around his smaller body and probed his mouth, enjoying the taste, the feeling, and the way his body felt warmer than it did when he manipulated the fires he was so well known for. Breaking the kiss, his emerald eyes met Roxas' blue ones. He smiled, and brought one hand to rub Roxas' cheek. "I love you too. Got it memorized?" he asked, bringing two fingers up to tap his temple. Roxas nodded, and lay his head on Axel's chest. Somehow now, it didn't matter if everyone cared or not, because he knew Axel did, and that was more than he could have ever hoped for.


End file.
